To the Ministry Unexpected
by karsujo
Summary: A continuation of the previous books. Harry's life after he has become an Auror.


-CHAPTER ONE-

TO THE MINISTRY

UNEXPECTED

The sun went down as the amber August sky became a darker shade of purple. The usually packed streets of Godric's hollow manifested an eerie silence as the residents had retreated to their houses to relish the little spare time of Sunday with their families. Copies of the _Sunday Prophet_ floated indolently in the warm summer breeze. As night overcame the lazy dusk, the street lamps flickered on.

A bespectacled young man of 35, with a lightning shaped scar on his forehead sat by the window. He was enjoying the breeze, indulging in the reminiscence of his childhood. He was recollecting his life from the time he first stepped into Hogwarts, to fighting voldemort, to his graduation, wedding, to the birth of his children and finally to being awarded the post of an Auror. Harry moved to Godric's Hollow only of late, though he had been longing to settle in this place from the time he knew about it. Three of the most important people in his life lived here (His parents and Albus Dumbledore). He felt the presence of his parents at this place. It gave him a clam and clear mind, which was very important considering that he was an Auror.

With the low hum of the radio in the background, Harry couldn't help but realize how much he had grown from a demeaned, ignored boy to the famous Harry Potter. The past eighteen years seemed to have drifted like a dream. He finally had a loving and caring family. He also had a good and reputed job. What else could he have wished for? As he was deeply immersed in his thought, Lilly came running towards him.

"Daddy, Albus tore my 'Tales of Beedle and the Bard'," she said, on the verge of crying. Albus came running behind her, "No, I did not. She tore it herself. She's blaming me for no reason," he said.

"Yes you did." Said Lilly

"No, I did not!"

"Yes you did!"

"I DID NOT!"

"YES YOU DID!"

"Alright stop, both of you…. Albus, apologize to your sister." He said, as strict as possible.

"But I didn't do anything…why should I?"

"Do it, now!"

"Sorry."

Harry took out his wand, pointed it at the torn pages and said, "_Reparo_". The pages resealed themselves. Lilly looked satisfied as she retreated to her room. Albus, still grumpy stomped his way through the hall to his room. Ginny emerged out of the kitchen with a wand in her hand, followed by two levitating teacups. "Tea Harry?" she said, moving towards the table before which he sat.

Harry and Ginny had dinner a short while after tea, without much talk. They went to bed together. Ginny picked up _Witch Weekly_ and continued to read. Harry went straight into bed, thinking about the amount of work that had to be done the next day. He was asleep as soon as he closed his eye.

Harry felt the anger and pain shoot through him as he saw Dumbledore falling from the astronomy tower, his silver hair flying in the cold night's wind; falling…falling then, he suddenly saw himself fighting with Lord Voldemort in the great hall, pushing through with all his will and might, hoping that his plan would work. Then, once again his vision changed. He was waving goodbye to his children who were in the Hogwarts express… He saw Voldemort standing at no.4 privet drive, his pale snake like face staring with intent at the house before him. Slowly, he moved forward towards the door but suddenly, the house changed. Voldemort was now standing in front of his parent's house in Godric's Hollow. He edged forward, took out his wand, pointed it at the door and said _'__alohamora'_ with his cold, raspy voice. With glow of the tip of his wand, the door burst open.

"Lilly, go and protect Harry, I'll take care of him" said his father's terrified voice. Harry saw his father facing Voldemort, his wand held up high. "What do you want?" said his father, mustering up all the courage he had. …. "Move out of the way boy" said Voldemort. His father refused to move. Voldemort pointed his wand towards his father and said _'__avada kedavra'._

With a jolt of green light from his wand, his father dropped dead. Voldemort was now advancing towards his mother, who was shielding a small baby behind her. Voldemort laughed at her. "Get out of the way you silly girl" said voldemort. "Kill me please but leave Harry alone please, please" said his mother.

"Avada kedavra"

His mother dropped dead. Harry was now looking directly into Lord Voldemort's face. He pointed his wand at him, grinning. Harry saw the green light approach him closer…closer…

"Harry, wake up! Wake up!" said Ginny nudging him at the shoulder, "you're late for work".

Harry woke up with a start. He had not had such a dream for a long time now. His mind was still dazed as he opened his eyes. He thought that maybe he had this dream since he only recently moved to his parents' house. The ray of sunlight coming from the window was blinding his eyes. He could vaguely make out the blurred face of Ginny looking down at him. He picked up his glasses, which were resting on a table beside the bed. As he wore his glasses, he saw the clock which was next to it. The letters 'late for work' were blinking rapidly in it, below which he could see the time. It was 9:45 a.m.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" he asked Ginny, frustrated. "I'm sorry Harry. I unwittingly read _Witch Weekly_ late into the night yesterday, slept at around one o'clock". Harry did not reply. He just had too much on his mind to retaliate. He was so used to the alarm clock that he could not get up on time without it. Mrs. Weasley however, never allowed them to use it. According to her, the sound it made was too loud and aggressive she also thought of it as a bad luck charm. The one they presently had was Ginny's. She (Mrs. Weasley) had confiscated the one which they had before. It did not have an alarm but it showed the time and also what to do at that particular time of the day according to the person who looked who looked at it.

He got up, dressed hurriedly, took his bag and rushed to the fireplace. He took out the jar of floo powder and stepped into the fireplace. Ginny came sprinting towards him and said agitatedly, "Do you know where yesterday's Daily Prophet is? I've been searching everywhere but-" .Harry said "it's in- but before he could complete the sentence, there was a loud '_crack_' in the hall as if someone had just apparated. He turned to see, but no one was visible. Due to the distraction, the jar of floo powder he was holding slipped and fell to the ground.

Almost immediately, he was surrounded by about six feet tall greenish- white flames. He started spinning uncontrollably; he could not feel his leg anymore. He then abruptly came to a halt and the flames died away. He was standing in a massive room. He had never visited this place before. The pit of his stomach turned cold and sank to the ground as he realized that he had come to the wrong place. This was not the Ministry of Magic in London, it was someplace else. He had forgotten to tell the words before he dropped the floo powder. The floo network had misinterpreted him.

The room he was standing in was huge. It was covered in ornate wallpapers and contained about a hundred fireplaces, all of which were decorated with grand mantelpieces. The fireplaces were lined to the walls. There was a large hall in the centre. The whole room was buzzing with people of various kinds, wearing long flamboyant robes and carrying bags decorated with various stones. Harry realized that he was in some Asian country by the kind of outfits the people wore and their language.

Harry stepped out of the fireplace, bending low to avoid the mantelpiece. All the witches and wizards, who were emerging from the fireplaces, seemed to be heading towards an archway which was elaborately decorated on the opposite side of the room. Harry turned around at the fireplace from which he had emerged, searching for floo powder, only to realize that the floo powder was absent. He did not want to waste any time here.

A short, stout man with a balding head appeared out of the fireplace beside him. Harry decided to ask him. "Excuse me sir, can you please tell me where floo powder is?" said Harry as politely as possible. "Oh, new to the ministry are you, I'm sorry but this is only the entrance hall. The exiting station is on the other side of the ministry" said the man with a heavy Chinese accent and walked away.

Harry felt like a fish out of water at this place. He did not know what to do. He realized that the floo network had mistaken him. He decided to go through the archway and over to the other side, with no other possible option. He went along with the crowd. He was astonished when he saw two chimaeras sitting on either side of the arch. The people seemed to be keeping something in front of them before they (the chimaeras) allowed them through.

As he looked closer at what they were showing, he noticed an awkward man whom seemed to be the odd one among everyone else. He was a black man with long black hair; one side of his face was heavily scarred. He was about 6feet tall and wore deep orange robes. He seemed to be desperately trying to hide something on his right forearm. As Harry moved forward to get a better look at it, he covered his forearm with his left hand.

There was only one way out and it was through the arch. He joined the line. As he moved closer, he got a better view of what was going on. The witches and wizards were keeping their wands on an instrument that looked like a modified weighing scale. It did not have weights; the weighing platform was narrow and only big enough to fit a wand. As a wizard placed his wand on it, a soft female voice said, "Nine and three quarter inches, mahogany, unicorn hair core, been in use for thirty one years. Please wait while we process the results. Mr. Rossi, Department of Experimental Charms. Welcome to the ministry of magic - south and central Asia. Have a nice day. The two creatures, tips of whose tails were in contact, as if making a gate between the people and the archway, separated, leaving way for the wizard to pass. As soon as he had gone through, they came in contact once again.

Harry was halfway round the world from where he was supposed to be. He was sure that he would be caught as an intruder. It was his turn now. He could not back away as the people behind were bulldozing against him. He placed his wand on the instrument. The same voice said, "Eleven inches, holly, phoenix feather core, been in use for 24 years. Please wait while we process the results. No reference found. Person has been identified as an intruder."

Immediately, there were two consequent '_cracks_' as two security guards apparated on either side of him. One of them took Harry's wand and the other one held his hand. The next moment, he felt as though his stomach was turned inside out. His head throbbed and his heart thumped rapidly, it was as if he was sucked into the void of space, his body stretched and compressed wildly. He then came to a halt. He had disapparated from the entrance hall and had apparated in some other room. He was quite used to this so, he couldn't feel it's after effects.

He was now standing in a dimly lit, circular room which was exquisitely furnished and elaborately decorated. Chintz curtains covered the windows and all the instruments kept in the room seemed to be made of gold or silver. There was a fireplace to his right, made of marble and adorned with gold. A huge teak table stood in front of him on which wand was placed. He could not see beyond the table since there was not enough light.

An old man came gliding towards him from the darkness. His feet were three feet above the ground apparently standing on nothing. He slowly approached him and took the chair behind the table. Harry expected the security guards to be standing next to him but there appeared to be no one else in the room except him and an old man.

"Good morning Mr. Potter." said the old man, his voice tired and exhausted. He was wearing a turban and most of the bottom half of his face was covered by his beard, which was long and was glistening in the light emanating from the fireplace. He was looking at him as if searching for something. His small grey eyes darted from his (Harry's) face to his scar. Harry felt uneasy whenever people did that to him.

"There is no need to panic" he said, in his deep, calming voice. Harry was glad that he did not question about Voldemort. He was fed up of it after people kept asking him the same question again and again all through these eighteen years. "Your Minister for Magic has already alerted me that you were mistakenly brought here." "I am Ram Mc Kinley, Minister for magic - South and Central Asia." "Have a seat Mr. Potter" he said as a matter of fact, waving his wand. A heavily cushioned teak chair appeared out of thin air. Harry took it and apologized, "Sorry for the inconvenience Minister, all this happened due to my carelessness." trying to sound as formal as possible. "No harm has been done Harry. A man who doesn't commit mistakes isn't a man at all!" said he, reassuringly.

A tall black man wearing deep orange robes entered the room. Harry had seen this man before- in the entrance hall. He was once again covering his right forearm with his left hand. He whispered something to the Minister and exited the room. "Fillius says that your minister has sent word that he needs you urgently. Fillius is one of my most trustworthy servants Mr. Potter therefore; I believe you should take his words and head to London right away."He said, beaming at him. Harry was grateful for the minister's kindness, which seemed to remind Harry of Dumbledore.

Harry got up and turned to leave, when a voice behind him said, "Don't forget your wand Harry!" It was the Minister. He brandished his wand and Harry's flew towards him. He took it and went towards the fireplace. As he went closer, he could see the fireplace more clearly. It was no ordinary one. It was covered with stones of various kinds: pearls emeralds, rubies and diamonds to name a few. He, as usual searched for floo powder expecting to find it in this one but it was not there here too.

Looking at Harry's confused face, the minister spoke, "You won't need floo powder in this one Harry. Just think of where you want to go and you will be there." Harry took the ministers words without much of a choice, went in, closed his eyes and pictured his office. After a few seconds he opened them. To his surprise, he was standing in his office. He never felt the spinning sensation or his legs feeling numb at all. 'Being a minister must have its privileges' he thought as he went towards his table.

A violet paper rocket with a golden tip was hovering over it. He recognized it as a memo. He tried to remember the color code…..violet meant not so urgent. As Harry went closer, he could see that on one of its wings, there was the minister's emblem printed over it. This was two golden M's overlapping each other.

He touched it with his index finger expecting it to open, but to his surprise, it didn't. Harry remembered that there was a new rule to open memos. They had to touch it with their wands, thereby giving the confirmation that the right person was opening it. Spies in the Ministry had intercepted an important memo on its way to the Department of International Magical Cooperation a few days back, which led to all sorts of mayhem. After much thought, they had devised this plan, even though it meant charming all the memos.

Harry took out his wand and poked it. Immediately it opened itself and glided towards him. It said:

_Dear Harry,_

_I have come across vital information that I need to divulge to you. I do not wish to convey it through writing in case someone intercepts it. Meet me as soon as possible. I am sorry for the inconvenience caused today._

_Minister of Magic,_

_Kingsley Shacklebolt._

'Sorry for the inconvenience caused today?' he thought, as he tapped his wand once more on the memo, which reformed itself and zoomed out of the door. He was the one who dropped the floo powder. 'Why should the minister apologize for his mistake?' he thought, as he pocketed his wand. He decided to enquire the floo network authority before meeting Shacklebolt.

He went through the door, into the auror office, covered with cubicles and a faint hum of aurors talking to one another. "Morning Harry!" said some of them on his way to the door and he replied politely. He went through the two huge oak doors, the elegantly carpeted corridor, turned left and went towards an idling lift. The wrought iron gates opened to let him in. He pressed the no.6 button as the gates closed. The next few minutes were in silence except for the rattling and grinding of the elevator as it descended towards the 6th level.

"Level six, Department of Magical Transport, incorporating the Floo Network Authority, Broom Regulatory Control, Portkey Office and Apparation Test Center." said a soft feminine voice as the gates opened. He entered the corridor leading to the Floo Network Authority. It was lined with portraits of fireplaces ranging from the smallest simplest one to the largest most ornate ones. Every now and then, a witch or wizard would come out of these fireplaces with a 'whoosh' and walk away in the portrait.

As he went closer to the door of the office, he saw a thin woman with pink cheeks, her blonde hair ponytailed, wearing thick framed pink glasses and a turquoise blue cloak. She held a small mirror in one hand and was applying something on her already overdone face.

He recognized her immediately. She was Lynda Rose, one of the most annoying women he had to work with. He immediately pulled out his wand, pointed it at himself and muttered '_pelucida lucidous!'_ Immediately, he felt a cold trickling sensation as if someone had broken an egg over his head. He turned and leaned against the wall hopeful that his disillusionment charm would work.

.

She did not recognize his presence. She admired her face in the mirror once more before entering the office. Harry quietly made his way through the door, trying his best to remain concealed.

Lynda turned right and disappeared into the room. Harry tapped the wand on his head once more. Warmth was increasing in his body as he slowly turned from transparent to translucent and finally to opaque. He moved forward to the table named 'ENQUIRY'. There were many advertisements on the wall behind the table.

There was a picture of a very happy man standing in the fireplace holding an unusually glowing jar of floo powder. As soon as he tipped some of it to the ground, he was covered with dazzling golden flames. The flames died away and the man disappeared. The picture dissolved and words started to appear as though someone invisible was writing on the paper. They said, 'Golden Floo Powder, voted product of the year. Get one for yourself before it's too late. Order now, from Zonko's now.'

The table in front of the wall was littered with papers. 'Ten precautions to keep your head in place after you enter a fireplace' was one paper's title. The Daily Prophet lay crumpled on one side. Behind the desk, a short, stout, grumpy man, who seemed to be immersed in reading '_The Quibbler'_ noticed him looked up and said, "Yes?"

"Oh, Mr. Potter, didn't recognize you for a second over there, how may I help you?"

"Can I meet the person in charge here?"

"Sure, sure sir, just go left and take the door on the right."

"Thank you."

"Welcome sir."

Harry turned left and there were a number of doors to the right. He found what he was looking for on the far end of the corridor. A gold plated lopsided sign on the door said:

RODRICK RAPHAEL

_HEAD OFFICER, FLOO NETWORK AUTHORITY. _

He entered the room to find an old man with glasses too small for his face, intently writing on a piece of parchment. The room was filled with portraits of the ministers of magic over the years. Cornelius Fudge, who Harry recognized immediately, was drowsing in his chair, his head tilted on one side. Rufus Scrimgeour saw Harry and nodded at him. He got up and walked out of the frame. The most recent minister of magic, Bernard Randall who too appeared to be dozing, shifted in his chair. He woke up looked around and spotted Harry. "Rodrick, it appears that you have a visitor."

"Ah, Mr. Potter I was expecting to see you, please follow me," said Rodrick as he rolled up the parchment and headed towards the door. Harry followed him, wondering why. The man led him out of the door and into a door at the far end of the corridor. As he opened it, Harry saw that the room was enormous with several people staring at the huge piece of parchment hovering in front of their tables. He went in and got a better look.

The parchment had hundreds of names on it. A red fire blazed on the name Barny Hoodwick and a green fire appeared beside it under which it was written "St Mungo's." A wizard on a table directly in front of the map immediately started scribbling on his piece of parchment.

The only thing audible on the room was the sound of the quills scribbling on the parchments. Rodrick led harry across the quiet room to a plump cheeky man who was snoozing in his chair. "PATRICK!" he shouted. Everyone turned around. The man woke with a start. "Oh, sorry sir," he said. "I just dozed off. Had a bit of a heavy breakfast you see…"

Rodrick looked furious. "The Ministry doesn't pay you for sleeping Mr. Hudson." He said, his temper rising. "I've had enough of you and your nonsense. It was your fault that Mr. Potter's late today. Do you know how embarrassing it is for the ministry to apologize to another minister? It's not only Mr. Potter who's suffered this. I've had enough complaints of your carelessness. It's about time you left," He said, handing over the piece of rolled parchment.

Patrick opened the parchment. His frightened eyes scanned it after which, he looked thunderstruck. "You…You can't fire me….you can't fire me without prior warning…..no….no….this can't be happening…" "Can't I? Mr. Hudson I'm sure I can explain the cause to the Minister if he cares to enquire. If you will, please pack up your belongings and exit my office." "B...But...But..." "Do it, NOW!" he said and turned towards Harry, trying to repress his temper. "Mr. Potter I apologize for Hudson's carelessness, I'm sure nothing like this will happen again." Harry did not want to waste any more time. He directly came to the point. "Sir, do you keep track on Ministry workers' floo networks?" asked Harry.

He answered, in a remorseful tone, "Yes Mr. Potter, it is our responsibility that the workers' reach the ministry everyday if they accidentally or even purposefully try to go to another location without the prior permission of the ministry. Even though you accidentally dropped the floo powder today you should have come to the Ministry. Due to Hudson's carelessness, he did not correct the misinterpretation, which caused all the trouble today. I take full responsibility and assure you that this shall not be repeated."

"Well… thank you sir, I think I'll be going then." said Harry before he turned and exited the room. He was deep in thought. He could ask the floo network authority to keep track on some of the people he suspected, to be working inside the Ministry. He never knew that they were keeping track of employees. This was the first time he'd actually gone inside the floo network authority. He regularly only had to keep in contact with some departments like the Department of Experimental Charms, Department of International Magical cooperation , Department of Magical Law enforcement and the Department of Accidents and Catastrophes. They would pass on vital information to him if they thought it would be of use.

He kept an eye out for Lynda as he advanced towards the door. To his relief, she had already left the office. He went out of the corridor and to the main door of the office passing by the enquiry table, which was now empty. He exited the office and immediately, he stumbled upon something and toppled over. He grabbed hold of a portrait to prevent his fall. He somehow managed to regain his balance. Looking back to see the cause, he saw a black wooden box about the size of an apple.

He took it and headed towards the lift, making a mental note to hand it over to the Lost and Found before leaving the Ministry.


End file.
